Many livestock feeders include a peripheral wall to contain feed, and with head and neck stocks to prevent animal entry into the feeder. Such feeders provide the function of containing feed in a central location and seek to reduce feed waste by minimizing feed that is trampled.
There is however an impetus for controlling access to feed in many species of livestock in an effort to maintain proper body weight and health. Overfeeding can contribute to specific diseases in livestock and feed waste creates an unnecessary economic burden for the owner. Smaller feed portions, given at specific times of the day, are a more ideal method of feeding. Thus, manual feeding of certain livestock was considered the safest and most reliable method of controlling appropriate and regular feed portions.
Prior art animal feeders have been devised to address the noted problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,131 issued on Dec. 10, 1996 to Curtis and relates to a livestock feeder gate is described for removable mounting to an existing livestock feeder. The gate includes a closure having a peripheral wall enclosure extending between open top and bottom ends. The closure is shaped to be slidably received over the livestock feeder and is moveable thereon between an open position to permit livestock access to the livestock feeder, and a closed position blocking livestock access to the livestock feeder. A lift is mounted to the closure and is connectable to the feeder, for moving the closure between the open and closed positions. A timer controls operation of the lift.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0070578 for Pavlik which was published on Apr. 6, 2006 relates to a livestock hay saver which protects hay from the elements and contamination. The apparatus has timer-operated doors which provide control to completely automated means for providing feed to horses and cattle. Its battery-operated, solar-recharged power system makes it completely portable and minimizes the need for user attention or maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,487 which issued on Aug. 24, 2004 to Kochan relates to an automated livestock feeder for storing and dispensing food such as hay or granular feed in a feed container, to an animal at predetermined intervals utilizes a tray control flange which releases a feed tray on which feed sets. At a predetermined feeding time a motor rotates the flanged latch thereby releasing the tray to rotate from a storage position to a dispense position. The invention generally comprises a housing containing a feed tray supported by the housing defining a compartment for supporting and protecting feed, and a tray control flange for supporting each feed tray. The activation mechanism includes an electrical power source, a timer relay/mechanical switch, and an electrical motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,486 which issued on Aug. 24, 2004 to Vaags relates to an animal feeder system and comprises a mobile feeder suspended from an overhead track. The track can conveniently be made from pipe bent into a desired configuration. The mobile feeder has an on-board computer controller and a computer-controlled motor which can drive the mobile feeder to feed drops located along the track. The mobile feeder has a number of feed compartments which each hold a feed ingredient. The ingredients are dispensed simultaneously by variable speed augers. A customized blend of feed ingredients is dispensed at each feed drop. The animal feeder system can automatically track the amount of feed consumed at each feed drop and can run unattended. Applications include feeding swine, horses, chickens, fish, cattle and other animals which are reared in captivity.
Although prior art animal feeders address some of the issues they do not as individual inventions, or as a group, satisfactorily address all of the concerns, nor do they adequately address the issue of livestock safety.
The present invention provides a solution to the problem of overfeeding by providing controlled access to the feed, for limited amounts of time, at regular intervals, as determined by the owner/operator. This invention stores large quantities of feed, reducing the labour required to refill the feeder. This invention provides protection for the feed from the weather in remote field placement and ensures availability of healthy feedstocks. This invention is fully scalable and can be expanded as needed to accommodate the number of animals. This invention is fully adjustable to ensure the maximum safety for the animals it is serving. This invention is designed to be fabricated from rigid and durable materials thereby providing reliable operation and long life. This invention provides a “call to feed” annunciation system utilizing the Pavlovian Response, that ensures the livestock are aware that feed has become available and thereby ensures equal access to the feedstock.
Thus a sectional animal feeder which provides controlled and measured access to feed, large storage capacity, with improved safety is desirable.